Marriage Maid from Misery
by isabellsah cullen
Summary: Submission for the Parkaward contest. Bella Swan, a law student, is employed in the Edward Cullen household. He's been in love with her since day one, yet has been less than forthcoming with his feelings. Can he capture the lovely Bella's heart? SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Parkaward One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Marriage Maid from Misery**

**Your pen name: isabellsah cullen**

**Characters: Edward x Bella. All human.**

**Warnings: Rated M+. Smut, sexual content, language. **

**To see other entries in the Parkaward Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Parkaward_Contest/72394/**

******Big Thanks to Jenny for Beta-ing!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: ********I don't own anything twilight related, all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

******

* * *

**

**EPOV**

She was beautiful.

Un-fucking believably gorgeous.

My eyes raked over her body as she swept past me, tidying my room, picking up clothes, and rearranging furniture to its correct positions.

She was wearing the ridiculous uniform I had requested.

It was the epitome of male fantasy. A French maid outfit.

The short black skirt revealed a glimpse of her blue lacy panties as she bent over. The tight black and white corset top hugged her curves, caressed and manipulated her breasts, making them look amazing .

I often wondered how she ended up working for me. Often wondered why she stayed. I was an asshole; my attitude always hot and cold towards her.

I knew one thing though; I wanted her, in my bed, in my life, permanently.

It was such an amazing sight to see her smile, see her laugh. She had never done either of those in my presence; I had never brought joy or happiness to her. I had brought her to tears, made her blush, made her tense with anger... I wasn't healthy for her; my attitude towards her wasn't healthy.

I wasn't usually such a bastard towards anyone, let alone a woman. Esme had taught Emmett and me from a very young age that women were meant to be respected and cherished. I had never shown Bella the respect she deserved.

Bella had never met the _real me_.

She met the Edward that was afraid to let her too close; the Edward that kept her at a distance; the Edward that resented her for invading and taking over my heart.

She was sweet, caring, and loyal, as well as dedicated to anything she set her mind to. I often hid in the shadows, watching as she stressed over her school assignments, watching as she interacted with the other staff members, and members of my family.

My family. She was always so polite to them, she always spoke well of me to them, always treated them like they were special to her. Even when she was in uniform, and they had arrived on a surprise visit, she must have been completely mortified, humiliated, yet she gave them all a warm smile and got everyone settled.

God, I was a prick. I hadn't even apologized.

Alice continually harped on me, begging me to admit that I was in love with her. Rosalie disliked her, for some reason, and told me to either man up and fuck her, or kick her to the curb. That woman could be a class A bitch, and sometimes I wondered what the hell Emmett saw in her.

Esme would always glance at Bella, and give me a knowing smile.

Bella was a saint, and I was... not.

I gazed at her now.

She didn't even know I was entirely in love with her. For all she knew, I hated her.

Things were going to change; starting today. That is, if I could keep my jerk-ass comments to myself.

**BPOV**

Edward the asshole Cullen.

The fucking asshole extraordinaire.

He was wealthy, exorbitantly wealthy, handsome, no _beyond _handsome, and he could be absolutely charming and gentlemanly when he wanted.

_When he wanted_.

I had seen him act with the utmost respect towards his mother, Esme, his sister, Alice, and his sister-in-law, Rosalie. Hell, he was even respectful to the other staff he employed in his home. He was respectful to everyone, except me.

Bastard.

I was the only one that had to wear this ridiculous outfit; I was the only one that was permitted in his bedroom, to clean, to run him a bath, to bring him breakfast, to tuck him in at night.

Oh to be filthy rich.

I ignored him, as per usual, as I collected his dirty clothes, carrying them into his bathroom and throwing them into the hamper.

He lay in his bed, his back reclined against the headboard and his arms folded behind his head. His muscled chest was on perfect display. He had just finished his breakfast.

I could feel his eyes on me, following my every movement.

"You missed a sock," he called, pointing to the floor, a foot from the side of his bed. Sure enough, there was a sock lying there innocently.

Clenching my hands into tight fists, I bent over and snatched it from the floor, storming silently back into the bathroom.

I placed the plug in the bottom of the enormous tub and turned on the taps, adjusting the temperature of the water until it was right.

Taking a few deep breaths, I reminded myself, _again_, why I needed this job; how excellent the wages were, the medical benefits, the free meals, the free boarding, the free computer, the amazing internet access, the enormous library I was permitted to peruse.

However, if I wasn't trying to pay my way through law school, I wouldn't be here; I would have been long gone.

My room was luxurious, with a large queen sized bed the main feature. The entire room was done in soft greens and blues; it was feminine without the lace and flowers.

I really was getting paid an excessive amount of money, considering all I did was wake, bathe, dress and clean up after Edward in the morning and in the evening.

Actually, thinking about it like that, I was more of a baby-sitter... for a twenty-six-year-old, sexually-charged male.

I had been here two years, slaving away after him, and his wealth had quadrupled in that time. He was a financial genius. That, or he could read minds and glimpse into the future to read the stock markets.

"Isabella? Is my bath ready?" I heard his feet softly land on the wooden floor boards as he got out of bed.

That was another thing; he called me _Isabella_, after I specifically, on more than one occasion, requested that he call me Bella. Did he listen? No. Did he even care? No. Would he listen to my reasoning, why I hated my full name so? Again, no.

Spoiled, rich bastard.

If he hadn't made his own way in the world, then he would have had none of my respect. At the moment, I was finding it incredibly hard to respect him at all.

I tested the water, satisfied as I shut off the taps.

Nodding as I brushed past him on my way out, I was surprised by his hand around my arm, stopping my progress. I shivered as tingles emanated from his fingers, and my heart accelerated.

"I requested bubbles this morning, Isabella. Did you not get my memo?" I ground my teeth as I turned back to the bath, removed the plug and allowed a third of the water to drain. Replacing the plug, I poured in a capful of bubble bath and turned the water back on.

Yes, I had gotten his fucking memo, at four fucking am this morning. I had only been asleep three fucking hours, thanks to my twenty page assignment discussing the pros and cons of subpoenaed witnesses.

When the bath was full again, I shut off the water and made my way back to the door, pausing as he blocked my exit.

"Is there anything else?" I spat, as civilly as I could.

"Yes, I wish to, _discuss_, some things with you." My eyes widened as he slipped his silk pajama pants down over his hips and kicked them off in my direction.

I let them fall at my feet as my eyes were drawn to his perfectly naked body which was presented before me.

Crap. Crappity-crap crap.

He was huge, enormous, beautiful... and uncut. Utter raw, untarnished male perfection. I almost wanted to drop to my knees and...

Slamming my eyes shut, I turned my back towards him, hearing his soft chuckle before I heard him submerge into the water.

"You can turn around now, Isabella. I'm decent."

I didn't trust him, yet turned as ordered. He was, in fact, mostly covered by the bubbles. Only half of his chest was resting above the water.

"What is it you wished to discuss, Mr Cullen?" I raised my eyebrows as I clasped my hands behind me and tried to ignore the bright blush that I knew was burning hot on my cheeks.

"I want you to spend the day with me," he stated firmly.

My mouth opened and shut rapidly. _What_?!

"That wasn't stipulated in my contract," I announced, furiously going over the wording of it in my mind.

"Actually, Isabella, Clause 12.1 stated that if I required you during the day, you would be obligated to meet my desires, unless you had pressing circumstances." My mind whirled. Clause 12.1... shit, I couldn't even remember reading it... I must have missed it. Fuck. I needed to review my contract; I can't believe I had agreed to that. What did that even _mean_? That sentence was open to wide interpretation...

"But I, uh, I mean, Mr Cullen, I can't, I have to hand in a paper today," I stuttered, completely thrown off by his request.

"Alright, I'll come with you." My jaw dropped, but I instantly snapped it shut and slowly counted backwards from ten.

"Don't you have business to attend to?" I inquired tightly.

"Isabella, my business is set up so that I call someone, instruct them, and then my work is done. I will be accompanying you to school today. What time do you leave?" He picked up a bottle of body wash and began soaping his slick skin.

Swallowing forcefully, I tried to remind myself that this was Edward the asshole... the gorgeous asshole...

_Stop it Bella!_

"My class starts at twelve," I replied, focusing my eyes on a tile above his left shoulder. Unfortunately, they couldn't help straying down to admire his body.

"We shall leave at eleven fifteen. Meet me in the entryway at ten past, dressed, with your assignment and book bag. That is all, thank you." I felt my anger boil at his easy dismissal, yet left the room quickly anyway.

Storming to my room, I slammed the door shut and tossed the awful uniform off, heading to my bathroom to shower and dress for school.

**EPOV**

I groaned as she fled the room.

I had been a right royal prick, _again_, yet she had looked so fucking sexy standing there, her eyes riveted on my body. I needed to be polite to her. I needed to treat her sweetly, lovingly, if I ever wanted a chance in hell of winning her over after the shit I had put her through.

I wanted her so badly now, I could taste it; taste her. Resisting her for so long had been foolish. I could have had her long ago, yet I chose to keep her away.

She could have been in my bed for two years.

She could have been around my cock every night.

I could have been pleasuring her for that entire time, showering her in love, gifts, and attention.

One of my hands instantly slid under the warm water and wrapped around my achingly hard cock.

My eyes shut as I remembered her blush, her eyes flashing with anger, her soft skin under my hand and the way it felt to have her freely assessing my body.

She had been impressed.

I moaned as I collected the pre-cum and quickly slid it up and down my length, thrusting into my hand, imagining it was her tightly wrapped around me. I could almost hear her soft voice whispering in my ear.

I tensed as I came, growling out her name under my breath.

Pulling the plug from the bath, I moved into the shower and cleaned my body again.

Shaving my face and brushing my teeth, I dressed in tailored black pants and a black dress shirt, leaving a few buttons open at the collar and rolling up the sleeves.

I ran a hand through my hair, pulled on a pair of dress shoes and my watch.

It was a quarter to eleven. I had slept rather late today.

I opened my laptop and went through the process of checking my email as I dialed a familiar number on my cell.

"Morning, Ben," I greeted as I scanned through my emails, searching for anything impending.

"Edward. What can I do for you? Is something wrong? You usually don't call so early." Ben sounded nervous. He shouldn't be. He was my best employee and I trusted him entirely. He had been with me from the start. We had both been fresh out of college, eager to make our mark on the world. He had fit my purposes deftly. I had needed a manager; he enjoyed organising others and making sure everything went as planned. My company had grown under his efficient command. I made sure he received a generous bonus twice a year.

"I'll be offline for the majority of the day, Ben. I just wanted to check in and see if everything was running smoothly." I leaned back in my chair, stretching as I glanced through an email indicating the profit I had already made this morning. Anything could happen, though; it was always a game of luck and chance, of estimated guesses.

"Everything is fine. The clients are certainly happy. ADFX jumped twelve points this morning; Mr Volturi called and praised me for twenty minutes on your advice for him to buy stock in it yesterday. He made an ungodly amount of money-" Ben rambled.

"That we will be getting a nice proportion of. I'll probably be in the office tomorrow. I think I have a few meetings scheduled," I mused as I shut down my laptop and strode over to my dresser, pocketing my wallet and keys.

"I suppose you want me to call Jessica for you and get her to email you your schedule?" I laughed. He knew me so well.

"Thanks, bro. That woman is a she-devil. Nice on the eyes, but hell on the ears and mind." Ben chuckled and agreed to battle with my secretary, telling me again that I should just fire her.

I ended the call and shoved my cell phone in my pants before jogging downstairs.

I almost missed the bottom step when Bella came into view. My mind decided right then and there that I should send her off, or drive her, to school every morning from now on.

I slowly approached her, my eyes trailing from her tidy ponytail, to her delicious white silk blouse that hinted at her cleavage, to her tight, black, knee-length skirt that accentuated her ass and legs. My eyes then rested on her feet, which were encased in a pair of sexy black high heels.

A large hand bag was on one shoulder and a slim bound folder was held tightly in her hand.

I heard her breathing hitch as I paused in front of her. She hadn't noticed my approach.

My pants were becoming increasingly tighter. I smiled slowly at her and placed my hand on the small of her back, guiding her out the front door towards my sleek black vehicle.

**BPOV**

He looked amazing.

He _always_ looked amazing, but today, his casual yet smart business attire left my mind reeling.

_Sex_ was a perfect descriptor of him. He oozed raw masculinity and sexual tension seemed to be radiating between us.

I felt a jolt of electricity as his hand slid low against my back, and he gently moved me forward. His thumb brushed up and down leisurely as he guided us towards one of his expensive cars.

I watched his hand pause on the passenger door's handle, my body trapped between his hand on my back and the car.

He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, before his eyes met mine and he leaned closer to me, his lips near my cheek.

"You look beautiful today. _Everyday_. You're such a beautiful woman." His breath washed over me for a second and then the feeling of his lips pressing against my skin left me shocked to my core. My skin was positively sizzling where his mouth had just touched. My blood was on fire, racing rapidly through my body.

I couldn't even compose myself enough to form an answer. It had been a long time since someone had called me beautiful.

He had never shown any real interest in me, and now, in the space of one morning, I had seen him naked, he had admitted he thought me beautiful and he had kissed me.

Edward the asshole didn't give me compliments, let alone _sincere_ compliments. That wasn't right. _This_ wasn't right. Maybe I was dreaming.

I blinked when I found his face incredibly close to mine.

Somehow I was seated in his car and he was buckling me in. His hands were leaving trails of tingling sensations as they brushed across my body, lingering for long moments; longer than appropriate. I still couldn't find my tongue to tell him... _What?_ He was arousing me; he was invading my space, my mind, my heart...

I was entranced by his beautiful, deep green eyes, which were boring into mine, soft and dazzling.

He had never looked at me like that before. Well, that I had ever witnessed, anyway.

I was the help. I was his _maid_. He shouldn't be looking at me like that.

_Whoa, let's back the truck __up, Bella__... did you just admit that he had invaded your _heart_? Don't be ridiculous_.

I thought back over the time we had spent together the past couple of years.

Reluctantly, I could admit to having some feelings for the Edward that emerged around his family and others, who took care of his employees, who donated large sums of money to charities, who played tea-parties and dress up with his niece... just not the Edward that treated me so poorly, who ordered me around, who made snide comments.

Something was changing between us, and I wasn't sure if it left trepidation or excitement settling in the pit of my stomach.

His lips pressed against my cheek again, and my eyes fluttered shut, a soft _oh_ released on my lips.

I felt his hand gently caress my face and opened my eyes to find him staring at me with blazing eyes.

Abruptly, he shifted out of the car and carefully closed my door, walking around the front of the car to the driver's side.

I couldn't help the smile on my face as he argued aloud with himself, hands waving. I couldn't hear the words, but it was amusing none-the-less.

He slid easily behind the wheel and started the car, reversing before driving down his long driveway.

We traveled to the campus in comfortable silence. Halfway through the trip, Edward snatched my hand off my lap and his fingers began playing with mine.

We pulled into the parking lot and he made his way to my door, opening it and helping me out. After shutting the door and locking the car, his arm wrapped low around my hips as he led us towards the buildings.

My body was thrumming with energy, which seemed to be radiating from his arm.

"Which building are you in?" he murmured quietly, his voice strained.

"Thornberg Building, classroom D," I answered, peeking up at him from beneath my lashes.

"How about lunch? My treat?" He smiled at me gently as I nodded.

We headed to a small restaurant that was on campus.

Edward pulled out my chair for me, pushing it in after I was seated. Taking his own seat, he waved over a waiter and ordered for us both quietly.

His hand held mine as we waited for our food. He made small talk, telling me a few jokes he had heard about lawyers, drawing quite a few laughs from me.

I felt his lips brush against my palm briefly, the electric feeling rushing through my body again.

We talked about his family; about what had happened to his real parents, how fortunate he was that Esme and Carlisle had adopted him and how he had wanted to prove to them he could make his own way in life. I found myself listening eagerly to his life story, enraptured by his voice and words.

When it was my turn, he questioned me easily, asking my favourite color, food, holiday, music genre. We discovered we both enjoyed Christmas and classical music. He asked about my family and why I disliked the name Isabella. I told him, uneasily, that my mother, Renee, had died in a car crash when I was sixteen. She had been the only one to address me as Isabella. I had moved in with my father, Charlie, who was a police officer, until he died, slowly, after contracting a rare brain disease. My voice cracked as I mentioned how I had cared for him instead of going to college once I graduated high school.

Our food arrived and I blinked down at my favourite meal, fettuccine carbonara.

When we finished, Edward quickly paid the bill, pulled out my chair and helped me to my feet, his arm once again returning to my waist.

I couldn't believe that this quiet, gentlemanly Edward was the Edward that told me I'd missed a sock. I was having so much trouble reconciling the two beings into one that I hadn't realised we had stopped and that Edward was conversing with my professor.

"Is that the assignment, Bella?" Professor Parker wondered, jolting me out of my stupor.

"Yes, Professor." I handed it to him swiftly. He smiled kindly at me, skimming through it briefly.

"Bella is my best student, Edward. She produces astounding work, above what is expected of a second year student. I look forward to reading this, Bella. You're a lucky man, Edward. I'll see you both in class soon." I gaped after him as he whistled down the hallway, no doubt heading to his office. Edward didn't correct his misconception of us being together. Oh my God. Did I even wake up this morning?

"I took a few classes with him. I minored in law." I stared blankly at Edward as he smiled slightly, and we headed toward the lecture hall once again.

"You studied here?" I finally found my voice. His hand squeezed my hip gently before he answered with a quiet yes.

"Bella!" Angela called, freezing a few feet from Edward and me.

Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"Ang, this is-"

"Edward. Hi." She smiled brightly at him.

"Hello, Angela. Nice to see you, as always." I glanced between them, confused.

"Ben, who I assume you know is Angela's fiancé, manages the majority of my business dealings," Edward enlightened me, drawing me closer to his side as my friend Jacob walked past, smiling goofily at me. It was when he noticed Edward by my side that he paused and stalked over towards the three of us.

"Bells," he started tersely, "would you like me to remove _him_ from your presence?" I opened and closed my mouth.

"Uh, Jake, this is-"

"Your boss from hell, Edward Cullen." Jake sneered at Edward, who kept bringing me closer and closer to his body. My back was flush against his chest, yet he continued to squeeze me against his body.

"I don't believe I've had the _pleasure_ of making your acquaintance. Jacob, was it?" Edward snarled.

I was caught between two angry alpha males.

Shooting Angela a desperate glance, she simply smiled as Edward began nuzzling my neck. She did frown at Jacob, though, whose body began shaking.

"Bella. A word. Now," Jake demanded.

I slid slowly out of Edward's grip and wandered over to Jacob.

Jake backed me into a wall and towered over me, fury marring his countenance.

"Isabella Swan. I can't believe you would stoop so fucking low!" I flinched at the anger in his voice. "You're fucking selling yourself to _him_!" he roared, causing tears to prickle in the corner of my eyes as everyone in the hall stopped and stared. I thought he was my friend, but friends didn't say something like that to one another. How could he even think that of me?

"Jake! Cut it out!" I heard Angela cry from behind him. I thought I heard her fists pounding on his back.

"He's your fucking _boss_. He _employs_ you. I knew he was paying you too fucking well just to clean his room and fix his breakfast. What a fucking joke! He's fucking you. You're his fucking whore." I shook my head, my tears blurring my eyes as his insinuating words cut to my heart. That wasn't going on at all! Nothing like that... was it?

"Get the fuck away from her." Edward was suddenly in my space, his arms around me, my face pressed into his shirt as his hands rubbed my back.

I stopped listening as he started shouting at Jacob. Everyone would think I was a slut; my professors, my friends, other students.

"Don't you dare speak to my fiancée again!" I caught the last words of Edward's rant and my head popped up, my eyes wide as I tried to process what words had just come out of his mouth.

Holy shit.

Edward's head dipped and his lips captured mine in a gentle kiss that left me breathless. His eyes caught mine for a moment. He looked so upset, his eyes pleading forgiveness, apologizing, although for what, I wasn't sure.

"Please take notes for Bella, Angela. We'll see you and Ben at dinner on Friday, yes?" Angela nodded quickly, shooting me a glance full of pity and sorrow before Edward whisked me out of the building and back to his car.

"I – have to go to c-class," I stammered as he buckled me back into the seat and quickly slid into the car and roared out of the lot.

"No, Bella." My head swung around to face him.

He had _never_ called me Bella. My name sounded so beautiful on his lips...

"No?" I echoed.

"No. We're going home and we're packing up your things," he stated calmly.

My breath caught and I quickly gazed out the window so he wouldn't see my tears.

Is this what today had been about? Getting me all hot and bothered, pushing me to _fall_ for him and then firing me, kicking me out onto the streets?!

I should have realised that Edward the asshole hadn't really left.

We were silent the entire ride back to his mansion.

I managed to stop crying before we pulled up to the house. My face would be red and splotchy, but I hoped he would attribute it to my crying session with Jacob.

I seemed to be attracting asshole men. Lucky me.

Edward's hand held mine tightly as we entered the house.

Another maid, Becky, emerged from the hall and Edward instantly called her over.

"I'd like you to pack up Bella's things, please. Carefully, into boxes or suitcases. It will be easier that way. I expect you to be finished before evening, I don't mind if others help," he instructed her, his eyes on my face as he spoke.

I tried not to let my emotions show, dropping my eyes to the floor. As soon as he finished speaking, he was tugging me up two flights of stairs, in the direction of his room.

My heart started racing, as did my mind. What was going on?

He opened his door and ushered me inside, closing it behind me with a snap and clicking the lock into place.

His arms slid around my waist as he started pressing soft kisses to my neck and face.

"Bella," he murmured over and over, after every kiss.

"I, Edward... what are we doing?" I gasped as his tongue laved my skin.

"We're doing something we should have done a long time ago. Something _I _should have done a long time ago." I trembled at the husky undertones of his voice, as one of his hands crept underneath my skirt and rested high on the back of my thigh. His fingers softly drummed a pattern, shooting jolting thrills up my leg straight to my heated center.

"W-what?" I stuttered as his other hand became preoccupied with fiddling with the buttons on my blouse.

"I'm going to make love to you." My mind processed and reprocessed his words a dozen or more times.

He was going to sleep with me, then toss me out?

I began to pull away until I caught a glimpse of the smouldering depths of his eyes. I felt so utterly compelled, so safe, so _loved. _

This man, who had tormented me on a daily basis, made me feel _loved_. He had also provided for me, with shelter, food, and a generous income.

He had also stood up for me today; protected me, defended my character, acted _friendly_ and kind.

"Please just accept it, love. I've wanted to do this for years. You're so beautiful, soft, feminine, intelligent... I want you, Bella." His mouth covered mine, his tongue entering my mouth as I battled with my will.

He was gorgeous, the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. He was wealthy. He could be loyal, loving, compassionate and charitable.

Any female would kill to spend half an hour in his presence, and here he was, offering me a taste of what his delectable body could do... the pleasures it promised.

I gasped again as he pulled one of my legs up around his thigh, allowing delicious friction between his straining erection and my overheated core.

He was so large. So very large.

Edward flexed his hips, grinding himself into me, drawing a moan from my mouth.

"Bella, I'll be gentle, I promise. I won't hurt you." I whimpered at his words.

One of his hands captured my chin, and his eyes found mine once again.

I crumbled under his gaze, my resistance giving out.

I wanted Edward the asshole Cullen, and I wanted him bad.

"Bella?"

"Y-yes. Yes," I panted, my hands running up and down his chest.

I eyed his shirt, quickly deciding it had to go, and found my fingers fumbling with the buttons.

Chuckling deeply, he took a step back from me, toed off his shoes and sock, threw off his shirt and tossed his pants.

"Better, my Bella?" His smirk was infuriating, yet attractive at the same time. I knew I was blushing fiercely as my eyes swept over his body, lingering on a certain part of his anatomy that I desperately wanted to explore.

I found myself taking a step towards him, but my progress was halted by his hands on my hips.

"Now, now, love." I shivered as his hands slid under my shirt, lifting it quickly up and over my head.

His fingers traced over the contours of my silky white bra.

I wasn't getting distracted though. I wanted to play with his parka'd penis.

"My what?" Edward's laugh invaded my mind as I sunk to my knees, his cock at attention in front of my mouth.

I must have said it out loud. I lifted my hand halfway to his throbbing erection, before pausing.

"May I?" He groaned, and his eyes became heavily hooded.

"Please," his voice begged as he stared down at me.

I smiled slightly, inspecting him.

I hadn't seen that many penises before, the majority in books or on the internet... but his was definitely the best I had ever seen.

I was fascinated by the skin that covered almost the entire length of his penis, only his... head... peaked out.

I ran my fingers lightly up and down his length, amazed by the texture.

Wrapping my fingers around him, I found I needed two hands to cover him completely. Hesitating for a moment, I experimented, moving my fisted hands up and down. I watched, fascinated, as the skin around his cock moved over his head and back down again with my stroking.

His moan was encouraging, as were his fingers pulling out my hair tie and sinking into my hair. I chuckled, my breath caressing his cock.

A louder groan emanated from him this time and his head fell backwards.

Licking my lips nervously, I kissed the head of his penis, flicking my tongue over it gently.

"Bella!"

I smiled and licked the length of his cock.

A soft curse escaped his lips as I sat back on my heels and simply stared.

I thought men's penises that were – uncircumcised – were meant to be... dirty.

Edward's wasn't. Well, at least, I didn't think it was.

"You're killing me Bella!" he ground out through clenched teeth.

I fisted my hand around him and started working his length leisurely as my other hand explored his balls.

I touched them softly and felt his whole body tense.

"Too much?" I whispered, gently kissing and licking his penis, treating it like my own personal lollypop, although it didn't exactly taste like a lollypop... He was definitely more salty than sweet.

"No, don't fucking stop, please." His hands tightened almost roughly in my hair as I worked him with my fingers and mouth. I took as much as I could of his length into my mouth, bobbing up and down, massaging what I couldn't reach with my hand.

He pulled my head away as he came, his cum spurting out.

Edward sunk to his knees in front of me and dragged me into his arms, his mouth colliding with mine in a rough, passionate kiss.

**EPOV**

I crawled over her body, forcing her to lie down as I kissed her for all I was worth.

She was so fucking perfect, and she was _mine_.

My hands followed the curves of her body, caressing her through the material of her bra. I glared at her skirt angrily, shoving down the zipper and helping her wriggle out of it. She was wearing panties that matched her bra.

I felt my cock twitch in response. I was growing hard again; ready to claim my beautiful woman.

Her lips were swollen, her body lightly flushed and her hair was in disarray.

My hands moved over her skin, teasing and enticing her. I flicked her bra off, and suckled both her breasts lightly as she cried my name.

Sliding down her body, I pressed kisses along the edge of her panties, grinning up at her.

My teeth found the material, and with some wiggling on her part, I had them down and off her legs. There was no doubt in my mind that we were leaving the shoes on.

I moved up over her again, both of us now finally naked, skin to skin.

Her eyes were dazed, glazed over as she nervously worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

My eye caught a glimpse of the bed briefly and I groaned, standing quickly and swinging her up into my arms, before tossing her into the middle of my bed. Right where I wanted her. Where I had _always_ wanted her.

I crawled between her thighs, my fingers delving into her pussy, teasing her lips and clit as the squeak of protest on her lips turned into a loud moan.

She began to writhe under my ministrations as I inserted one, then two fingers, slowly working a third inside her.

I brought her to the precipice, her walls just starting to clench around my fingers, before I removed them and kissed a trail up her body, silencing her cursing with my mouth.

Flexing my hips, my cock grazed her hot, wet, pussy.

I couldn't wait any longer.

I had to have her.

Using my hand, I guided myself to her entrance, slipping just inside her as her body froze.

"Relax, love," I pleaded softly, showering kisses over her face.

She was either a virgin, or very inexperienced. It didn't upset me. In fact, it turned me on even more. I would make her mine, show her pleasure, teach her the art of making love and of receiving pleasure.

I pushed inside her a little further, feeling her stretch around me to accommodate my girth.

Moving inside her a little more, I felt her barrier.

She _was_ a virgin.

_My virgin._

With one powerful thrust, I was fully embedded inside her.

Her cry of pain reined in my lust slightly. I kissed her again, trying to distract her.

"Mine," I whispered, holding still inside her, waiting for her to adjust to the intrusion of my body. She was so fucking warm, wet and tight. I groaned as she wiggled slightly underneath me.

Gazing at her face, I withdrew slightly, sliding back inside her more deeply. A moan escaped her lips and her hands tightened in my hair.

_Fuck yes_.

I groaned as I thrust into her again, and this time her hips lifted slightly to meet mine.

Her moans began to increase in volume, speeding up my movements.

"Faster!" she gasped, her eyes closed, her back arched and her mouth parted.

I captured her mouth in a heady kiss as I slammed back into her again and again.

Her walls started tightening around me, our panting and groans mixing in a cacophony before she screamed out my name, climaxing around me, triggering my own release.

Breathing heavily, I stroked her trembling body as she came down from her high.

Rolling off of her, and onto my back, I collected her in my arms, holding her close as I nuzzled her neck. My body completely sated, I felt myself drift to sleep, holding the most precious woman in the world in my arms.

**BPOV**

He had been asleep for just over thirty minutes. His breathing was even and his arms were loose around me.

I slid easily from his grasp and carefully climbed off the bed, wincing as I moved.

I hurt.

Crap.

I had given my virginity to Edward.

Shit.

Silently collecting my clothes, I moved to his bathroom and washed up before dressing.

We hadn't used a condom!

Fuck!

I ran his comb through my hair and tired to smooth out my garments.

My image in the mirror seemed to shout _just been fucked_, but I prayed my imagination was working against me.

I stood at the door of his bedroom, gazing at his peacefully sleeping form.

That was when I knew that I had fallen just a little bit in love with him; that he would always hold a part of my heart no matter what.

Biting my lip to prevent the tears I knew were about to fall, I quietly exited his bedroom for the last time and searched out Becky.

Locating my possessions, the few that had accumulated, Becky helped me move them outside and gave me a small smile as I waited for my taxi.

I headed to the closest hotel; I'd worry about money later. At present, I had plenty. I could afford any hotel I wished for a while. My employment with Ed- Mr Cullen, had allowed me to create quite the nest egg, especially considering I hadn't had to buy food or pay rent.

I paid and tipped the driver, removing two suitcases and a box from the trunk.

A hotel employee immediately rushed to my assistance, carting all of my things inside.

I followed behind him and checked in to a small suite, booking it for a week, hoping that would be long enough to find an apartment and a new job. I didn't even glance at the bill as I handed over my card. It didn't matter.

I tipped the boy who brought up my luggage and closed the door with a quiet click.

Moving into the enormous room, I briefly wondered how much this was costing me before crawling into the bed and falling apart, crying myself to sleep.

**EPOV**

My room was bathed in total darkness as I awoke. I slid my hand out, searching the bed, and frowned when I didn't encounter Bella. Where was she?

I flicked on my bedside lamp and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

Resting my hand on the bed again, I realised it was cool, except for the area I had been laying in.

Where was my Bella?

I stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom.

No Bella.

I relieved myself and trudged back into the room.

Her clothes were gone.

My heart rate accelerated.

Where the fuck was Bella?!

I located my pants and dressed in them quickly, throwing open the door to my bedroom.

"BECKY?!" I roared.

The poor girl appeared before me, shaking and terrified.

"Bella's things? Where are they? Have you seen Bella?" I demanded swiftly, panicking.

"I-she-uh-she," the maid stuttered.

"Spit it out!" I snarled angrily.

"She left! She took her things and got in a taxi!" Becky cried.

My world seemed to tilt on its axis.

Gone.

Bella's gone. My Bella. No.

"Where?" I asked softly, watching tears fall onto the girl's cheeks. I'd give her a raise tomorrow.

"I don't know!" I started to reach out a hand to comfort her, but thought better of it.

"Okay, Becky, thank you. Why don't you take this weekend off, paid leave, my treat?" I murmured, shuffling away down the hall and pacing in the foyer.

What could I do?

Where would she have gone?

Who would she call?

I turned and quickly jogged back upstairs, snatching my phone from the floor, pulling my shirt over my head and sliding my shoes on.

It rung, and rung, and rung.

I dialed again and finally he picked up.

"What's up, Edward?" Ben asked calmly.

"Can I speak to Angela, please?" I replied tersely, pacing across the floor, my mind flashing with images of Bella sucking me, licking me, loving me, her soft body under mine, her eyes full of passion...

"H-hello?" Angela's soft voice echoed through the phone.

"Angela. I need to find Bella. Where is she?" I decided to get straight down to business.

"Edward, I don't think that's such a good idea, she's pretty-"

"Upset? So am I. I think we had a big fucking misunderstanding. I love her and I fucking want her in my life. I can't stand the thought of her in pain because of me. Please help me out, Angela?" I admitted gruffly, my hand running through my hair and over my face.

"I-you what? But she..." Silence sounded in my ear for a long minute.

"Please, Angela, where is she?" I begged, my voice cracking with emotion.

"She's staying at the Fairmont." Thanking her quickly, I grabbed my wallet and keys and dashed downstairs.

I was in my car and speeding away from my property in under a minute, racing to my destination.

In no time at all, I was idling in front of the hotel, tossing my keys to the valet and walking swiftly inside.

I paused. I had no idea which room she was in. Swallowing heavily, I approached the front desk.

"Hello, Sir. Welcome to the Fairmont. How may I assist you?" the woman greeted sweetly.

"My wife checked in earlier today. Bella Swan. Isabella Swan," I murmured, flashing the woman a hopefully charming smile.

"Oh, y-yes, room 619. Enjoy your stay." I swivelled and walked calmly to the elevator.

Once inside, I fidgeted, cursing the slow moving machine.

What if she refused to let me in?

What if she refused _me?_

The door slid open and I jogged down the hall, searching out room 619.

I stood silently in front of the door for a moment before knocking briskly. I stood just out of view of the peep hole.

The door crept open and I saw Bella's pale, red and puffy face peeking out.

I roughly pushed the door open and swept her into my arms, kicking the door shut with my foot as I held her tightly against me.

She struggled in my arms, relaxing after a minute, her body becoming limp.

I pulled back from her and gazed at her weary face, her eyes open, but tired.

"Can I help you, Mr Cullen?" I blanched at the blankness in her face, the lack of emotion, like I had destroyed her soul. I couldn't stand it; where was my Bella? I knew what I needed to say. I just hoped it would be _enough._

"I love you, Bella. I've loved you since you knocked on my door and requested employment. I've silently loved you for so long. I tried to push you away, I tried to stop myself from loving you, but I couldn't. I _want_ to love you. I do love you. I'm so sorry I was such an asshole, that I didn't make my intentions clear right from the beginning." I took a deep breath, my eyes wildly searching her face.

Was I imagining that hint of hope in her eyes?

"I asked for your room to be packed up so you could move into _my_ room. I want you immersed in every facet of my life. My bed, my wardrobe, my bathroom, my library, my office, my home, my business. Everything. You're beautiful, intelligent, passionate and kind. I want you, Bella."

Her eyes filled with moisture and the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

My thumbs carefully swept them away, cupping her face in my hands as I kissed her eyes, her cheek and her nose.

"I – "

"Marry me?" I requested abruptly, seriously.

"What? But we hardly know each other... I mean, I-" Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

"We'll get to know each other better. I feel like I know you so well. I've been hiding myself from you and I'm terribly sorry for that. I want you. I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you, too, but I'm still not sure..."

"Life is full of uncertainty, Bella, but you have to play to win."

* * *

_The End?_


	2. Chapter 2

This story has now been re-written/reworked into a short chapter story (around 6 to 10 chapters).

In light of many Twilight stories being deleted from FanFiction, I have decided to post this on Twilighted.

The first chapter is **now** posted on Twilighted. My pen name is the same, and the title of the story is noted below in the summary.

Here is the link below, or alternatively, this link will also be posted on my profile.

http://twilighted**(DOT)**net/viewstory**(DOT)**php?sid=10865

* * *

Summary:

Miserable Maid No More

**Bella Swan** has been living with and working for renowned business man, Edward Cullen, to pay her way through college. The problem? She's his chamber maid. The complication? She's in love with him. Not only is the man gorgeous, but he's intelligent, quick witted, and can be kind and generous. The obstacle? Around her he's a completely different man. He's an arrogant, egotistical male and hates her with a passion. Her mind tells her to stay far, far away from him; her heart tells her to keep on falling.

**Edward Cullen** has been watching his beautiful, sweet, maid Bella for the past two years. He falls in love with her a little more each day. Her strength, drive, determination and personality are just some of the things he loves about her; that and the fact that she doesn't fawn over him. However, he can't help doing everything in his power to push her away, time after time. She doesn't deserve someone like him; she deserves so much better. But his control has finally waned, he wants Bella Swan as his own... he just has a lot of ground to make up before that can happen.

What happens when the dynamics change between boss and employee, from a pretend hate/hate relationship, to something powerful and exciting?


End file.
